


Grey

by castheghost



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Prison AU, forest fic, or like jailbait au?, references to the forest fic, whatever the kids call it these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheghost/pseuds/castheghost
Summary: Tyler's world is grey. Relentlessly grey.What will bring the color back?





	Grey

Tyler’s world was grey.

Greys and blacks and blues. No color to be seen.

It had been a month. A month since he had seen or heard from Josh. God, he missed him. He missed him so much that it almost physically hurt. He had stopped crying at night, he stopped after the first week, when he had been ripped out of his bed by someone a lot tougher than him who hadn’t appreciated all the noise he was making. 

The bruises were purple. That had been color. The cuts, they had been red. But the color had been wrong. It blurred as he closed his eyes. It burned as he tried to hold it in his hands. The world was grey again.

He was quiet after that.

But he was still alone, in jail, for a crime he hadn’t committed. Josh, who had been sentenced as Tyler’s partner in crime, had been taken from him. His Josh.

No one knew their secret.

But it didn’t even matter anymore. The jury had ruled them guilty, Tyler had been taken from his family, and Josh had been sent away to a kind of mental institution. A mental institution far, far away from Tyler.

He glanced around warily at the other inmates as he sat down at the cracked grey table for lunch. No one took notice of him, for the most part. There were a few he knew to keep his eye on, in fear that they would come looking for a punching bag. But for the most part, he was ignored. Which, he guessed, swallowing a mouthful of god-knows-what, was something he could live with.

Until he stopped being ignored.

He didn’t know what caused it at first, if it was something he did. But he realized pretty quickly that details about his arrest had spread. One of his fellow inmates happened to be related to someone involved in his case- and he wasn’t happy about it. 

It was painful. Quick jabs to his chest, his arms, an arm around his throat. Threatening words, and a drop to the ground. Tyler got used to these threats, these attacks. 

In the shower, he looked down. He was met with red, purple. Color. Color agian. 

The only color he had was this. Everything else left. Everything but the bruises. New ones were always hit into his skin, day after day. When the tears stopped, when the loneliness could crawl into him no further, there were always bruises. 

With bruises, eyes stopped floating over him menacingly. Lingering gazes ceased to exist. He was barely holding on to the color... It was so fleeting... 

The bruises turned grey.

His world was grey again. Black. Darker every day. There was no color in the bruises, no color in their fists, no color in the eyes that watched Tyler walk back to his bunk at the end of that day.

Until a pair of mocha eyes stopped and stared.

Tyler knew those eyes. Knew them like yesterday.

He knew that bright blue hair. Those tiger-growl teeth. 

Tyler ran. Ran right into those sunrise arms and blue-sky hands, and there was color again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I wrote this a long time ago so please tell me what you think haha. I'll try and post something other than a one-shot soon :D


End file.
